Un Nuevo Alumno
by Taeyeon-Oikawa
Summary: Un nuevo alumno ingresa a la academia Alice,esta en la clase de Mikan y su alice es etiquetado como el segundo Alice mas peligroso de la academia...¿Que pasara cuando Natsume se de cuenta de que el chico esta enamorado de Mikan? MikanXNatsume
1. Chapter 1

Un alumno nuevo había ingresado a la prestigiosa escuela "Alice" en la clase en la que se encontraba Mikan niña de 10 años que en busca de su mejor amiga Imai Hotaru, ingreso a esta escuela.

— Ueda Aoi, el chico posee el alice de Hielo... —Pronunció Narumi, mientras miraba unas hojas — Entonces...esta en la clase de habilidades peligrosas, ¿no es así?

—Y para colmo también esta en la clase de Sakura... —Gruñía Jinno-sensei.

—Hmmm...En esa clase ya tenemos a dos chicos de habilidades peligrosas-Narumi había dejado de mirar las hojas, pará luego poner una mirada algo extraña en el, era una expresión de nostalgia.

— ¿Que sucede Narumi-sensei?-Preguntó Jinno

—No, no es nada.- Dijo Narumi con su sonrisa habitual.

El maestro salió de la sala en la que se encontraba para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, la de Mikan. Al llegar todos se encontraban jugando, como se esperaba Narumi, pero en una esquina del aula se encontraba Aoi, el chico tenia puesta la mirada en un grupo de personas en específico.

El grupo de amigos de Mikan, estos se encontraban tan animados como siempre. Natsume discutiendo con Mikan, Permy y las demás chicas solo estaban ahí para admirar a Natsume y a Ruka, etc.

Narumi notó algo diferente en Aoi, tenía una mirada llena de tranquilidad no como todos los días que mostraba una cara llena de tristeza y furia, no…esta vez era diferente.

Después Aoi notó que aquel maestro que describía como "irritante" "molesto" y "aburrido", tenía su mirada puesta en el, dé inmediato Aoi cambio su expresión haciendo que sus hermosos ojos azul turquesa se vieran amenazadores y hasta escalofriantes. Muchos alumnos notaron la mirada de Aoi hacía Narumi.

Todos comenzaron a murmura cosas...cosas que Narumi y Aoi lograban escuchar, las cuales eran muy hirientes para el chico de ojos azules.

Narumi solo ignoro esto y saludo a sus alumnos, estos tomaron sus asientos menos el oji-azul

—Aoi-kun, puedes tomar asiento. -Dijo Narumi mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

El chico se quedo en silencio para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir. Esto provoco que todos comenzaran a hablar entre ellos. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie salía de clase

—Ja, es mejor que no este con nosotros.- Mencionó una chica en tono de burla. — Un chico como ese no debería estar aquí

Después de este comentario muchos se quedaron callados, pero solo una voz respondió a aquel comentario.

— ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que dices eso? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces y ya estas hablando así de el! — Mikan se había levantado para contestar a ese "desagradable" comentario, el cual la hizo enojar mucho.

— ¡Cierto, no deberías hablar así de el! - Replicó Linchou levantándose junto con Anna y Nonoko quienes también estaban enojados por esto.

—B-bueno chicos, ya cálmense -Narumi intentaba calmar a sus alumnos, pero su intento fallo, ya que mas comenzaron a levantarse para discutir con la chica que había hecho ese comentario, cuándo de pronto una voz los interrumpió a todos.

— ¡Guarden silencio!- Aquella voz era la de Jinno-sensei el cual estaba claramente enfadado, el estaba en la puerta cuando Mikan se levanto a protestar.

El maestro se dirigió a Mikan especialmente.

— ¡Sakura otra vez usted! — Gritó Jinno — ¡No puedo creer que en medio de una clase se pongan a discutir de esa manera! - Jinno se dirigía a la clase en general.

El maestro noto que Aoi se encontraba detrás de la puerta, este solo escuchaba el pleito sin decir ninguna palabra, tenía un mirada de enojo y resentimiento.

— ¡Aoi-kun!-Jinno Gritó muy irritado, ya que el odiaba a la gente que no daba la cara en situaciones como esta.

Aoi salió de detrás de la puerta, estaba completamente furioso, odiaba que le gritaran de esa manera. Aoi le clavo una mirada retadora a Jinno.

Cuando el noto esa mirada, su cara se puso tensa.

— ¿Q-que?- Tartamudeo Jinno - ¿Sabe usted con quien esta tratando?- El maestro recupero su fuerza al momento de hablar.

— ¡Con uno de los estúpidos maestros de la academia!- Aoi no pudo contenerse a gritarle así a Jinno.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho! – El maestro estallo al escuchar esto.

—Eh…Jinno-sensei cálmese por favor… - Narumi trataba de controlar la situación.

— ¡Lo que escuchaste Jinno, estoy harto de esta escuela, dé sus maestros, de sus alumnos, dé todo!...- Aoi había perdido la paciencia ante la situación, entonces salió corriendo de ahí, sabia que no había forma de escapar de esa horrible escuela, pero, aun así, ¡no iba a rendirse! ¡Tenia que volver a casa!

— ¡Oye, Aoi! – Mikan estaba furiosa, así que decidió irse tras el. Hotaru, Linchou, Anna y Nonoko se fueron tras ella temiendo que hiciera algo tonto.

— ¡Narumi-sensei! -Gritó seriamente Jinno mientras veía a Hotaru y a los demás irse.

Narumi se asusto un poco al escuchar que Jinno lo llamaba.

— ¿S-si? — Narumi estaba claramente nervioso.

—En cuanto regresen esos mocosos, quiero que los lleve a mi oficina, dé inmediato…

Jinno salió del salón, Natsume se levanto de su lugar junto con Ruka, el cual intentaba tranquilizar un poco a Natsume, este estaba enfadado por aquella situación, así que decidió salir de la clase.

— ¡Na-natsume-kun!...

Aoi estaba apunto de entrar al bosque donde vivía Bear, Mikan estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el. Los dos estaban muy cansados, pero Aoi no parecía querer detenerse, y claro, Mikan tampoco.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

**Disclaimer: Gakuen alice le pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi. **

**¡Hola! Oh, de verdad muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews o ¡Me han hecho muy feliz! Me animan el día XD Jejeje… Bueno, creo que me he tardado demasiado para publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero es que no tenía inspiración para escribirlo U_U**

― ¿¡Seguirás corriendo así, idiota! ―Gritó Mikan jadeante y realmente enojada, ¡Ya llevaban muchísimo tiempo corriendo y ese tipo parecía no querer detenerse por nada del mundo! ¡Tal vez si en ese momento se estaba acabando el mundo o la escuela estaba en llamas él no se detendría! No sabía quién era peor ¿Natsume o Aoi? (¿Ustedes que piensan? xD) ― ¡Si no regresamos ahora, Jinno-sensei nos hará polvo!

Aoi continuó corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, ya que Mikan había hecho que se "prendiera" más de lo que ya estaba, se internaban cada vez más al bosque de y Mikan sabía que probablemente no saldría viva de esto si pasaban por la casa de Bear.

Repentinamente el joven se detuvo en seco, Mikan hizo lo mismo agradecida por no tener que seguir corriendo como loca detrás de él. Lo que se temía… la cabaña de estaba justo frente a ellos. La puerta de aquella casita, de la que salía humo de la chimenea, se abrió.

Bear les vio completamente desinteresado en ellos, luego tomó un hacha que estaba clavada en el suelo y se dirigió a un árbol para luego comenzar a talarlo; Aoi se veía realmente interesado en la criatura pues sus ojos se veía un "poco" iluminados a comparación de cuando le estaba gritando a Jinno.

El oso notó aquella mirada y un brillito en sus ojos apareció al ver a Mikan quien sintió como un hormigueo recorría su espalda. corrió lo más rápido que pudo (o sea como la velocidad de la luz XD) y en un dos por tres, Mikan fue lanzada de una manera muy cómica, y dolorosa, hasta un árbol.

Luego Bear se volvió a el joven de ojos azules y en sus ojos apareció el mismo brillo "asesino", Aoi le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que encendio mucho más al oso, este corrió hacia el listo para golpearlo pero segundos antes fue congelado, tal vez eso era lo único bueno de su Alice… Poder defenderse de "Osos maniáticos" con él.

Miro de reojo a Sakura quien se encontraba "inconsciente" en el suelo, Aoi estaba a punto de continuar su camino, pero su "corazón" pudo más que su voluntad de ir a casa, así que ayudo a la chica "inconsciente".

**Narrado por Mikan:**

Desperté en la enfermería de la escuela, me sentía mareada y con cara de "No lo vuelvo a hacer", cuando logre enfocar mis ojos en algo pude ver a Aoi hablando en voz baja con Jinno-sensei , a Hotaru y a las demás alrededor de mi cama mirándome con preocupación.

― ¿Ho-Hotaru? ―Murmuré― ¿Qué paso? ―Ella me miro con su típico rostro inexpresivo y dijo:

―Bear, te golpeo de nuevo y te estrellaste en un árbol. Quedaste "medio inconsciente" ―Comentó ella con tono burlón.― Parecía como si estuvieras en este mundo y al mismo tiempo no.― Me levanté lentamente tratando de no moverme mucho ya que la cabeza me daba muchas vueltas como si estuviera en un juego mecánico.

―Aoi-kun, te trajo hasta aquí, Mikan-chan ―Pronunció Linchou sonriendo alegremente, yo mire a Aoi sorprendida. Él lo notó y me vio con unos ojos desafiantes que me hicieron estremecerme como una hoja a merced del viento. Jinno salió de la habitación, se veía mucho más calmado que antes.

En la puerta se encontraba Narumi-sensei que reía nerviosamente, Jinno-sensei m dio una última mirada y luego se fue murmurando algunas cosas, que de seguro era maldiciones hacia mí.

Aoi salió rápidamente de la recamara empujando a Narumi-sensei quien le sonrió nervioso, luego Naru-sensei se volvió a mí y me dedico una sonrisa.

― ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Mikan-chan? ―Preguntó seriamente y yo asentí.― ¡Me alegro!... Deberías tener más cuidado con Bear, ya ves que no le caes muy bien. ―Pronunció.

―Ah, no puedo creer que Aoi me haya ayuda… ―Me quede estática, más bien me "fui" al notar que, en la cama de al lado, aquel oso diabólico estaba recostado en ella, Bear me volteo a ver y aquel brillo "endiablado" apareció nuevamente en sus ojos. Todos me miraron divertidos.

―Aoi-kun congeló por completo a , el frio no le hace mucho daño pero, su brazo derecho se rasgó un poco. ―Explicó Hotaru. Un aura de depresión apareció a mí alrededor mientras me daba la vuelta con los brazos caídos al igual que la cabeza, Hotaru acarició mi cabeza mientras sollozaba y los demás reían.

**Narrado por Aoi:**

Me senté en un árbol que estaba cerca de la enfermería. _¡Como detesto este lugar!, _grité interiormente mientras apretaba mis puños. _¿¡Por qué esa chica tenía que seguirme! ¡Si no hubiera estado ahí en ese momento, yo ya no estaría aquí! ¡Siempre trate de alejarme de ella porque me daba asco! ¡No podía soportar que estuviera junto a mí! ¡Con esa estúpida sonrisa, la cual aparece con cualquier tontería!... Es como sí…como si… ¡Su vida fuera perfecta!, ¡De color de rosa!..._

Me levante rápidamente, luego patee con todas mis fuerzas el árbol sintiendo como mis mejillas "ardían" al recordar esa estúpida sonrisa.

―Oh, Aoi… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido ―Comentó en un tono burlón una voz masculina que conocía muy bien. Me di media vuelta con mis ojos envueltos en rabia.

―¡Persona!...

¡FIN! xD… jejeje ¡Espero les haya gustado! Por favor, dejen Reviews! Sé qué es un capitulo muy corto (creo que más que el anterior) pero pues… ¡así puedo hacer más capítulos! xDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3:**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, es creación de Tachibana Higuchi.**

**¡Hola! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! De verdad muchas gracias a todooooos por sus lindos comentarios! 0 una vez más me han alegrado el día! T/T, espero que este capi sea de su agrado! Puesto que es mucho más largo , he estado un poco des inspirada con esto de Gakuen Alice, ya que me he concentrado más en una pareja que actualmente es mi favorita: RikuoXTsurara (Nurarihyon No Mago!o) y en un fic que estoy haciendo de ellos y que espero hacer algo largo de capis (igual que este) pero, cuando me siento a escribir las ideas que se vienen a mi mente…. De repente, se esfuman o.O! y no sé qué hacer o jejeje creo que le pediré a Santa un costal lleno de ideas! XD**

**Y ya vi que las ideas fluyen un poco más rápido escuchando música! XD jajajaj les recomiendo:**

**Merry Go Round de SNSD, el op de Carnival Phantasm, LUPIN de kara, los openings y endings de Higurashi no naku koro ni, y el ending "Orange Smile" de Nurarihyon No Mago (*Se escuchan aplausos*)**

**Bueno, ahora si ya comienzo con el cap!**

―Yare,yare… No te pongas así, Aoi ―El chico de orbes azules retrocedió un poco mientras persona se acercaba a él.― Vengo a advertirte algo…

―Sea lo que sea no me intere… ―Fue interrumpido.

―Más te vale no intentar nada para poder escapar de esta academia ―Le dedicó una sonrisa.― Tu hermanita está internada en el hospital de Kioto. Y como su enfermedad requiere de tratamientos caros, la academia se está encargando de pagarlos, ¿Y así nos agradeces? ¿Crees que eres libre de hacer lo que se te antoje?

― ¿A-Airi está en el hospital? ―Titubeo Aoi clavando su mirada en su mano, en ella tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba toda su palma, mientras temblaba como una hoja a merced del viento. Esto no podía estar pasando… La abandono para estuviera segura y, ahora, ¿Esto? Persona sonrió victorioso, había logrado su objetivo al decirle esto a el joven.

―Ahora entiendes ¿verdad? Tú ya no tienes derecho a buscar una vida feliz, y mucho menos a la libertad. ―Pronuncio aquel hombre, unos ojos carmesí veían desde un árbol aquella escena, opto por dar un largo suspiro.― Natsume… ―Llamó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra como la oscuridad. Hyuuga salió de su escondite y se poso enfrente de Persona y Aoi, quien le veía con impresión.

― ¡¿Hyuuga! ―Exclamó Aoi, luego una sonrisa socarrona se pinto en sus labios.― Así que tú también eres una marioneta. ―Al terminar lña frase rápidamente varias lenguas de fuego rodearon a Ueda.

―Deberías tener más cuidado con tus palabras, sinvergüenza. ―Advirtió Natsume viendo retador a Aoi, con aquellos peligrosos y temibles ojos rojo carmesí. Persona vio a Natsume por unos segundos y volvió a sonreir.

―Mañana tendrán un trabajo muy importante, y necesito que trabajen juntos. ―Explicó.― Aoi, escucha, si fracasas, despídete… de tu hermana.― Inmediatamente los ojos de los dos jóvenes se abrieron.

― ¿Hermana? ―Murmuró Natsume mientras un fugaz recuerdo del hermoso rostro de su hermana surcaba su mente. Miró a Aoi, quien se encontraba en shock por la advertencia de Persona, la ira hizo que sus recuerdos más terribles volvieran. Persona notó como los chicos se tensaron de inmediato.

―Veo que, los dos lo han comprendido a la perfección ― Dijo dándose media vuelta y luego alejándose.

―Etto… Narumi-sensei ―Llamó Mikan cabizbaja, Narumi le vio algo extrañado y preocupado.

― ¿Qué pasa, Mikan-chan? ―Preguntó el profesor.― ¿Aún te duele? ―Mikan negó con la cabeza.

―No, no es eso... es solo que… ―Pensó por un momento mientras miraba hacia otro lado, le dolía pensar (xD) ¿Y a quien no? Con ese golpe que recibió incluso estar despierta era un poco doloroso.― ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Jinno-sensei a Aoi?

―Hmmm, Mikan-chan, escucha ―Pronunció Narumi.―Es algo muy personal de Aoi-kun, por lo que se, ya que Jinno-sensei no quiso decirme nada.

―Ya veo. ―Murmuró la castaña, Narumi sonrió al ver como Mikan miraba a otro lado con tristeza. Esa Mikan sakura era tan amable, siempre preocupándose por los demás y ni siquiera conocía tan bien a Ueda Aoi como para seguirlo de esa manera.

―Mikan-chan ―Llamó el maestro, haciendo que la mencionada le mirara― ¿Quieres volver ya a clases? Tu siguiente clase es con Jinno-sensei, puedes preguntarle ahí que fue lo que habló con Aoi-kun.

Mikan asintió con una sonrisa tierna, luego se dirigió a su respectiva clase en compañía de su profesor. Al llegar ahí se encontró con algunas miradas de enojo, desinteresadas, preocupadas y extrañadas ¡Ah! Y la terrible mirada "asesina" de Jinno.

―Sakura ―Llamó con un tono de voz fuerte, Mikan se estremeció.―, Tome asiento. ―Sentenció bajando más el tono, Mikan se extraño por eso pero aún así hizo caso a la indicación que le dio su profesor y se dirigió a su asiento, ahora ya no se sentía tan segura de preguntarle sobre lo que había hablado con Aoi. Caminando por el espacio que había entre una fila de asientos y otra, levantó un poco la mirada y pudo divisar a el joven de mirada azul sentado en su asiento, con su mano en su mejilla izquierda y mirando por la ventana pensativo.

La hora pasó rápidamente, sin ningún cambio y ni un solo comentario sobre lo sucedido, pero era casi seguro que sería el chisme de toda la Academia Alice durante varias semanas, si no es que hasta meses, ¿Y qué más daba? A Mikan nunca le habían importado mucho los rumores ni nada de eso, poco le afectaba.

Natsume se recostó sobre un árbol para descansar un poco y olvidarse por un rato de todo en la academia, vio a Aoi pasar 1, 2, 3, 4 veces ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Parecía que solo daba vueltas, incluso podía ver un caminito que el joven de mirada azul creo al pasar tantas veces.

― ¡Oi! ―Llamó finalmente Natsume irritado, ¡Ya le estaba cansando ver al chico pasar tantas veces enfrente de él! ¡Le partiría la cara si continuaba así! Aoi continuó haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, ahora la venita roja que apareció en la cabeza de Natsume se hizo más y más grande― ¡¿Qué carajo estas haciendo!

Aoi pareció sorprenderse pero luego su mirada se torno fiera hacia Natsume quien correspondió la mirada.

―Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Hyuuga. ―Refutó Aoi, una sonrisa socarrona se pinto en los labios de Natsume.

―Tienes razón. No estoy interesado en lo que un idiota como tú haga –Comentó Natsume en tono burlón. Y con solo ese comentario Aoi pareció encenderse rápidamente. Varias dagas de hielo fueron lanzadas a Natsume quien las derritió fácilmente.― ¿Qué intentas, Ueda?

― ¿Acaso no es obvio? Trato de despedazarte, Hyuuga. ―Dijo Aoi sonriendo maliciosamente. Rápidamente Natsume hizo aparecer varias lenguas de fuego alrededor del oji-azul, este se puso algo nervioso pero no se dejo vencer por el chico e hizo una lanza que utilizó para abalanzarse hacia Natsume.

Hyuuga reaccionó rápido y esquivó el ataque. Mucha gente que se encontraba alrededor huyó de ahí, nadie quería verse involucrado en la pelea de los dos jóvenes más fuertes de las clases inferiores. Aoi volvió a intentar lo de las dagas de hielo y esta vez tuvo éxito rozando el brazo y la pierna de Natsume haciendo que este perdiera un poco el equilibrio y callera de rodillas al suelo mientras cubría con su mano la herida en su brazo, su herida comenzó a sangrar cada vez más.

―Já ¿Y a ti te llaman uno de los más fuertes? No me hagas reír, Hyuuga ―Aoi estaba a punto de golpear con la lanza a Natsume para dejarlo inconsciente (no es capaz de matarlo o algo así xD) cuando varios animales salvajes le rodearon.

Ruka se apresuró en ir con Natsume y le ayudo a levantarse, cuando lo hizo le dedicó una mirada desafiante a Aoi.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Ueda? ―Cuestionó Ruka, una sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en el rostro de Aoi y derritió su lanza.

―No te entrometas, Nogi. ¿Acaso Hyuuga no es capaz de defenderse solo? ―Se burló. Ruka estuvo a punto de protestar cuando de pronto Natsume le detuvo.

―Hazte a un lado, Ruka ―Advirtió el peli-negro a su amigo quien le vio preocupado. Instantáneamente varias llamaradas de fuego se dirigieron directamente a Aoi quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas y recibió fuertes quemaduras en el cuerpo.

― ¡Ahhh! ―Gritó desplomándose en el suelo a causa del dolor. Unos chicos que pasaban por ahí corrieron a ayudar al chico con el Alice de hielo que se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor.

― ¡Aoi! ―Se escuchó una voz femenina que los tres chicos conocían a la perfección.

― ¡Sakura! –Exclamó Ruka, Natsume volteo instantáneamente hacia Mikan quien corrió rápidamente a ver el estado de Aoi.

**Bueno, pues un poco más largo ¿no? xD además lo que se viene quiero que sea algo más emocionante ;) espero les haya gustado el cap o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Gakuen alice no me pertenece, es creación de Higuchi Tachibana.**

― ¡Natsume! ¡¿Pero porque has hecho eso! ―Gritó Mikan mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse. Hyuuga, hizo caso omiso de lo que le joven había dicho, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección con ayuda de Ruka.

―¡Hyuuga! ―Gritó Aoi alzando la mirada envuelta en rabia. Natsume le miró de reojo.― No se quedará así, Hyuuga Natsume.

El peli-negro sonrió superiormente con la "amenaza" de Aoi, si él quería pelea, eso le daría Natsume. Una pelea sin sentido, eso había sido… No habían tenido una buena razón para pelearse de esa manera.

Más tarde, Mikan volvió a llevar a Aoi a la enfermería, no había podido quedarse más tiempo con él, pues los maestros se lo impidieron; diciendo que era inapropiado que la joven permaneciera ahí.

Mientras Mikan caminaba por los pasillos que daban a su salón de clase, ella maldecía por lo bajo. Cada que avanzaba sus pasos se asemejaban a los de un robot, pesados y tiesos. Muchos curiosos le miraban con extrañeza y algunos con desagrado.

Tan solo acordarse de esa pelea absurda le ponía furiosa, _¡Esta vez se ha pasado!, _se dijo Mikan apretando los puños y comenzando a caminar más y más rápido, sin fijarse por donde iba.

Una chica de la escuela superior iba a la misma velocidad que ella. Se veía sumergida en sus pensamientos, aunque parecía que iba atenta al camino, simplemente estaba en "otro mundo". Dieron vuelta a la derecha y sus cabezas chocaron, las dos chicas posaron sus manos en la cabeza al sentir el dolor del choque. Mikan alzó su mirada, con un ojo cerrado y el otro entreabierto con algunas lagrimitas. Cuándo vio a la chica se sorprendió un poco, pues era una joven muy bella.

Su cabello era corto y pelirrojo, ojos azul turquesa y la piel blanca como la nieve, sus labios carnosos y color rosa.

― ¡Aah! Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba. De verdad lo siento muchísimo ―Se disculpó la chica, su voz era dulce y muy femenina. Mikan solo sonrió nerviosamente.

―No-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fijé por donde iba…

La muchacha sonrío cálidamente, pero su expresión cambio repentinamente a una de sorpresa; cosa que a Sakura le extraño mucho.

―Tú eres… ―Murmuró la pelirroja, Mikan le miró interrogante.― ¿Mikan Sakura?

― ¿Ah? Eh… Sí, si yo soy… ―Dijo Mikan, aún extrañada. La chica sonrió aún más feliz y tomó repentinamente las manos de la castaña.

― ¡Qué coincidencia! ―Exclamó, sorprendiendo a Mikan ― ¡Estaba tan apresurada porque te estaba buscando!

― ¿A mí? ―Preguntó la "sin estrella" confundida.

― ¡Sí! Mi nombre es Morioka Misao. Un gusto, Mikan-chan ―Se presentó la oji-azul, abrazando a la chica frente a ella como si fuera su oso de peluche.

Después de conocer a esa "extraña" chica y posteriormente de esas fastidiosas clases; Mikan y Misao quedaron de verse en un lugar tranquilo para conversar.

― ¿Y? ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo, Misao-chan? ―Preguntó Mikan inocentemente mientras Misao parecía buscar algo en su bolsa.

Al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba, una sonrisa como de niña pequeña se pintó en sus labios, haciendo que Mikan también sonriera; la muchacha que tenía frente a ella era realmente bonita, parecía una persona amable y de buen corazón.

Entre sus manos suaves y palidas había una pequeña caja color rosa y con un listón rojo adornado ésta y cerrándola. Misao le mostró aquel presente y le sonrió cálidamente, por lo que Mikan le miró extrañada.

― ¡Es para ti! ―Expresó la chica con gran felicidad, haciendo que a Mikan, un pequeño sonrojo se asomara por sus mejillas.

― ¿Pa-Para mí? ―Cuestionó la más pequeña algo sorprendida mientras Misao le entregaba el regalo.―Pe-Pero ¿Por qué?

―Es una forma de agradecerte, Mikan-chan

― ¿Agradecerme? ―Volvió a preguntar la castaña mientras miraba el paquete con curiosidad.

La pelirroja asintió, mientras se recostaba en el verde césped, esperando a que Mikan abriera el regalo de agradecimiento.

― Es porque has ayudado a **mi** Aoi, de verdad yo te estoy muy agradecida ―Explicó la chica mientras veía las nubes.

― ¿Eeeh? ¿Conoces a Aoi?

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! El es mi amigo de la infancia, digamos que soy cómo… ¡Su ángel guardián!― Exclamó levantándose con rapidez y abrazando a Mikan con gran emoción.― ¡Vamos, vamos! Ábrelo.

Mikan asintió dudosa mientras Misao le soltaba pero aún así no se apartaba de ella, la pelirroja miraba cada movimiento y expresión de Sakura. Y sonrió tiernamente al ver como los ojos de la castaña se iluminaban y sonreía emocionada.

Un par de listones color rosa para el cabello, con encajes negros en la orilla. Además de dos aretes pequeños de diamante en forma de un pétalo de Sakura.

― ¿Te gustó? ―Preguntó Misao mirando con gran curiosidad la expresión de alegría pintada en Mikan , quién aún observaba el presente, luego miró a la pelirroja y asintió.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí, Misao-chan! ―La oji-azul volvió sonreír complacida.

―Me alegro ― Volvió a tomar la mano de Mikan para después abrazarla― Espero y sigas cuidando de Aoi. Es terco y muy grosero, lo sé. Pero en realidad le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos a los demás, así que, por favor, cuida de él…Mikan-chan

Mikan le miró con extrañeza, el tono de voz de Misao sonó completamente diferente al de hace unos momentos, ahora era frío al mencionar su nombre, e incluso puso más fuerza en el "abrazo".

― ¿Si? ―Volvió a decir Misao regresando a su tono normal. Mikan, dudosa, asintió.

Misao regresó a su habitación donde un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos marrones se encontraba esperándole.

―Y, ¿Cómo te fue? ―Preguntó el joven mientras sostenía una pieza blanca de ajedrez. Misao suspiró.

― Bien, creo que se lo tragó todo ―Contestó la chica recargándose en la pared mientras veía por una ventana el cielo. El chico le miró con una sonrisa de "victoria" en sus labios, ella notó esto y sonrió de la misma manera.― No creí que esa niña se tragaría todo ese cuento. Bueno, su estupidez se nota a leguas.

El joven rió ante el comentario de su compañera, luego volvió su mirada a la ventana aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Me pregunto… ¿Cómo reaccionará Aoi-kun?

La enfermera curaba con cuidado las quemaduras de Aoi, mientras él tenía el ceño fruncido y recordaba aquella pelea "estúpida" de verdad que estaba viviendo un infierno en la academia, y pensar, que esa misma noche tenía que ir a una de esas misiones a las que Persona le obliga a ir.

Cuando la enfermera terminó de curar sus heridas, se retiró de la habitación, sin decir ni una sola palabra; cosa que le extraño al joven, pero le restó importancia y se recostó en la cama otra vez. Planeaba dormir un rato, pero le fue imposible pues la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

― ¡AOI-CHAN! ―Exclamó un hombre de larga cabellera negra y kimono chino del mismo color, lanzándose sobre Aoi, el cual solo atino a golpear al hombre antes de que lo… ¡Besara!

― ¡¿Qué te pasa, viejo loco! ―el hombre se levantó del frio piso con un rio de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y con la mejilla derecha roja como un tomate.― ¿¡Desde cuando estás en la academia! Espera…Y ¿Misao? ¿Vino contigo?

― ¡Eres tan malo conmigo, Aoi-chan, amor mío! ―y recibió otro golpe que lo devolvió a la "normalidad"…Temporalmente. Se volvió a levantar tosiendo fingidamente.― Lo siento, me emocioné.

Aoi solo frunció más el ceño.

―Estamos aquí desde que usted ingresó a la academia ―Explicó con tono más serio― Maaya-sama nos lo ordenó, lo hemos estado vigilando. Yo he entrado como profesor y Misao y Yuki son nuevos alumnos, al igual que usted.

― ¿Maaya se los ordenó? ―Preguntó el chico completamente sorprendido. El hombre solo asintió. Aoi suspiró y se volvió a recostar en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas ― Así que esa mujer… Me está vigilando… ¿Huh?

― Sólo le pido una cosa, Aoi-sama ― Habló Tatsuya con voz seria y dura. Aoi le miró de reojo, el hombre sonrió de una manera maliciosa y horrible.― Manténgase alejado de… esa chica, no creo que a Maaya-sama le agrade verlo con otras chicas.

―No tengo intenciones de acercarme más a esa niña.

Tatsuya estuvo a punto de salir cuando recordó otro "mensaje" de parte de Maaya.

― Aoi-sama, su hermana se encuentra muy delicada, -sonrió- espero que tome eso en cuenta y definitivamente no se vuelva a acercar Sakura Mikan-san.

Salió de la habitación a paso apresurado, Aoi, simplemente atinó a golpear un buró que estaba al lado de la cama; sin importarle el dolor que sentía ene se momento por las quemaduras.

_Había llegado el día en que él tenía que dejar a su hermana y asistir al colegio. Era un día soleado, tranquilo y hermoso, pero, para él era el peor día de su vida._

_Aún recordaba las lágrimas de Airi cuando él subió al auto que lo llevaría a su nuevo "hogar" él sólo le sonrió cálidamente mientras bajaba la ventanilla del auto. Esa sonrisa llena de amor hacía su hermana fue lo que hizo que su llanto fuera más fuerte y prolongado que antes, ¿qué haría ahora sin su "Onii-chan" ahora? Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta porque solo se estaba preocupando por su mañana y no por lo que le depararía a su hermano, adonde quiera que fuera._

_El acuerdo de él con Maaya le había tomado por sorpresa, pensar que su hermano había sacrificado su libertad por su salud… le partió el corazón. Trató de muchas maneras de entrar en razón con él, pero fue inútil, Aoi estaba más que decidido en irse._

Y ahora estaba ahí, recostada en una enorme cama, ni siquiera en hospital, estaba en esa enorme y solitaria casa. Con muchos cables conectados a su cuerpo para mantenerla estable. Odiaba con toda su alma estar ahí, sabía que era necesario para que se recuperara, pero aún así sentía mucho remordimiento.

Además estaba completamente **sola**, no tenía a nadie que le consolara ni que le diera cariño. Su hermano era el único que lo hacía y ahora que él no estaba, no había nadie ahí para ella. Nadie…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**¡Lo lamento tanto! De verdad siento haber dejado este fic tan abandonado TOT espero les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ ojalá y no los haya decepcionado, y si fue así ¡LO LAMENTO! *llanto* pero la inspiración se va y viene como las olas en Acapulco (¿) xD **

**¡MUCHISMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS! ¡LOS AMO!**


End file.
